Trevyr Blackgard
Lord Trevyr Blackgard 'is a major character in the third, fourth, fifth and sixth seasons. Trevyr Blackgard is the Lord of Blackgard, Shield of the East, Lord Defender of the Stormlands and a powerful bannerman of House Baratheon. He also served as Hand of the King for almost 30 years. Biography Background Trevyr is the Lord of Blackgard and the father of Dyron, Lucan, Elyse and Eddin Blackgard. The head of House Blackgard, he is a loyal vassal of House Baratheon, ruling over the rock-filled lands of the Borderlands. When Trevyr was 10 years old, House Blackgard's rivals, House Keller killed Trevyr's father, Lord Trovar Blackgard. Trevyr's older brother Argon, who was 20 at the time, swore revenge against the Kellers. However, After he tried to attack Tylan Keller he was killed himself. After the Kellers succeeded in killing Trevyr's mother Laina too, everyone thought that it would be the definite end of House Blackgard. The Kellers ruled over Blackgard for nine years, mistreating the only living Blackgard, Trevyr. However, the Blackgards once held an alliance with House Wylde of the Rain House. Trevyr was able to find help from the Wyldes. Trevyr, along with his childhood friend, Asten Wylde and a couple of other companions infiltrated House Keller's stronghold: Kell. Trevyr stabbed Tylan in the face while he was sleeping and strangled Lord Keller. In the years that followed, House Blackgard was rebuilt to its former glory and saved from extinction. According to Joffrey Baratheon in a conversation with Cersei Lannister, Trevyr saved Robert Baratheon's life during Robert's Rebellion. Trevyr apparently never told his children anything about his part in the rebellion. Trevyr was also King Aegon V Targaryen's Hand of the King and member of his Small Council. He was stripped of his status after Aegon's son, Aerys II Targaryen, grew distrustful of him. Trevyr knew King Aegon and his son, Duncan Targaryen very well. Trevyr also claims to have known the legendary knight Duncan the Tall as well. Trevyr also had an extremely good relationship with Maester Aemon, who he considered to be his mentor and a father figure, as Trevyr's real father died when he was little. Appearance and Character Feared and respected by his enemies and allies, loved by his friends and family, Trevyr has upheld House Blackgard's tradition of respectable leaders and cunning lords. Trevyr is an old, but remarkably strong individual. Although he can no longer fight because of his age, he is still strong-willed, loyal and honourable. He survived multiple diseases which would have killed any other elder. Because of his old age, and the fact that most Bordermen don't tend to have long lifespans, makes everybody around him fear that he soon may die. In his younger years, Trevyr already possessed what people claim: "an elder's wisdom and a Maester's patience". He is calm and calculating, watching everybody's move. Most young men at his age were adventurous and tend to visit brothels often. Trevyr, however, was more serious and almost prude. Trevyr had the foresight of a master chess player, able to predict the ramifications and possible opportunities from seemingly random events years in advance and was known to use reason to solve problems and only use violence as the last possible resort. Quotes Spoken by Trevyr Spoken about Trevyr Category:Characters Category:SharkyBytesz Category:Characters from the Stormlands Category:Status: Alive Category:Major Characters Category:Nobles Category:Male Category:Hand of the King Category:Lords Category:House Blackgard Category:Lords of Blackgard